Last Song
by Mystic Tragedy
Summary: Lily and the gang have split up and gone off to college. She finds her old song book and feels out of place. So she makes calls to the gang. Song fic.


I don't own lily, nor do I own the last song or anything by the all American rejects. Translations of what Travis and Tsuta say are at the end.  
  
This may be the last thing that I write for long  
  
Can you hear me smiling when I sing this song, for you and only you  
  
Lily sat on her bed; she had just found an old 'Song book'. It was just an old notebook with a worn cover and torn pages but it still meant a lot to Lily. It reminded her of her high school years, when she was most comfortable. When she was Shady Lane, radio DJ, RFR songstress, Surrounded by her friends. She didn't feel that anymore, now in college, she had not written one song worth hearing. As if someone had kidnapped her muse, her inspiration. She came to the last entry in the book. It was like she knew it was going to happen even when she didn't. She entitled it 'The Last Song'; She simply meant it would be the last song in high school. But it seemed like so much more like she had known. Just like she had known everyone would grow apart after High School even though they insisted they would be friends for year. They all just got to busy. She smiled and hummed the tune. She carefully read over them before singing.  
"This may be the last thing that I write for long. Can you hear me smiling when I sing the song?" She sang.  
"Actually Lily, I can even though I try not to." Her roommate Samantha Normal teased turning her computer chair to face the bed her friend was sitting on. Lily's head shot up. She had forgotten she wasn't alone. "Huh? Oh, yea, I'll keep it down." Lily said softly, not picking up the fact that the brunette was simply joking. Samantha shook her head. "You really are a blonde aren't you?" Sammy said.  
"Hey!" Lily said finally realizing her friend's words. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at the other girl. Sammy caught it and tossed it back.  
"As much as I enjoy throwing pillows at you Lily, I should probably get back to the assignment for my Musical Theory class." Sam said turning back to the computer.  
"Yea, ok." Lily said looking down at her notebook. A side note in red ink caught her attention. She glanced at it. 'For you, Ray. For you and only you. Lily flopped back on her bed and closed her eyes. Sudden memories came to her.  
  
As I leave will you be someone to say good-bye  
  
As I leave will you be someone to wipe your eye  
  
My foot is out the door, and you can't stop me now  
  
Robbie, Ray, Travis and Lily where in Lily's living room. She unfortunately was to be the first to leave for college; she was going to Julliard in New York, for music. Then would be Travis, flying back to London to go to oxford to be a biologist and to further his education in Oriental Studies. Robbie was flying off to Boston on his way to Harvard to become a lawyer. And then as scary as it is, Ray was going to Drexel University to become a doctor. We just stood there in silence knowing it would be the last time we would stand in each other's presents. The last time it will be us together as a whole.  
"Goodbye, Lily." They all said one by one giving her a hug. Ray was the last one to give Lily a hug. When she looked at him she started crying. She had loved him, why hadn't she let him know? He noticing her tears he took his hand and gently wiped them from her face. She looked at the clock and realized that as much as she would like to stay and just be with the guys she would have to go to catch the plane. She went to walk out the door.  
"Lillian," Mrs. Randal said coming out of the back room. "Please think about what you doing. RCC has a good music program too." Lily rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her mom, she got annoying with the college thing.  
"Mom, Roscoe Community College's music program isn't even one eighth as good as Julliard's." Lily tried to explain.  
"But, honey, you'll be here with me and you brother." Her mom tried again.  
"Mom, no. My foot is out the door, I'm 18 and you can't stop me now." Lily said turning around and heading for Robbie's car. The problem was Lily could never make a graceful exit. When she turned around she slipped off the step. She twisted her body to keep from landing on her face, so instead she fell flat on her back.  
"Lily?" She heard someone say. This broke her thought and her eyes flew open. Her eyes scanned the room, she was back in her dorm room but somehow she had managed to get off the bed and onto the floor. Sammy was towering over her.  
"Dude, you ok?" Samantha asked lending her hand to help Lily up. Lily took it thankfully.  
"Uh, yea. I'm fine." Lily replied once she got to her feet.  
  
You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back  
  
Now I'll take the lead, when there's no more room to make it grow  
  
I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naive, is this what you want  
  
Is this what you need, how you end up let me know.  
  
After Sam went back to her report Lily sat on the windowsill watching the students rush around the campus. 'Ray', she thought, 'God, how much I loved him. But I was never good enough.' It wasn't just it though, she knew it, Her Dad and Step-mom Stephanie were Racist to Dirty Hispanics and Filthy Africans saying to call them Americans would soil the good name America had built for itself. The only one of Lily's friends that Her Dad and Stephanie approved of was Travis telling her he is a perfectly sensible white man and that She should date him. Then again He dad always wanted the perfect student and the best athlete. 'Well Dad, you wanted the best but it wasn't me, Sorry.' She thought hatefully 'He probably wanted to give me back to the hospital.' Her thoughts trailed off for a moment 'you know what I will stop trying to be the perfect girl when your around. I will lead my life the way I want to. It's not like our father Daughter bond will grow.' With that thought about she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts but once again Ray shot into her thoughts. 'You never did act your age, until it was time to say good-bye. If I see him -no- when I see him again, he'll act like a little kid. He always wants to be the funny one. And secretly Me, Travis and Robbie needed him to be.' In her mind the picture of her and the gang at the Airport terminal the last time she had seen them. As she rushed to the checkpoint she spun around.  
"Hey guys, when you get to college and that tell me how you end up!" She yelled, "I'll call tonight and give you the number!" She added, using her right hand to gesture a phone.  
  
As I go, remember all the simple things you know,  
  
My mind is just a crutch and I still hope, that you will miss me when  
  
I'm gone  
  
This is the last song  
  
Lily sat in her dorm room remembering her phone call to Travis and how weird that conversation went.  
"Remember All the simply things you know, including your mind is just a crutch. It limits you but some times can help at most crucial times. And your mind, like a crutch you can choose to not use it." He had told her. She smiled Travis would never be normal.  
"So my mind is a crutch, and so is me still hoping you will miss me when I'm gone." Lily says awkwardly.  
"Exactly, and don't worry about it, you haven't even been gone a day and we miss you like crazy." Travis.  
Lily stood up to bring herself out of her thoughts. She looked back at the songbook with the last song staring at her. She started singing the lyrics. Sam looked up with interest.  
"What's that?" Sam asked inquiring about the song.  
"This," Lily said smiling "Is the last song."  
  
The hearts start breaking, as the year is gone  
  
The dream's beginning and the time rolls on  
  
It seems so surreal, now I sing it.  
  
Somehow I knew that I would be this way,  
  
Somehow I knew that I would slowly fade.  
  
Now I'm gone, just try and stop me now.  
  
Lily hadn't seen any of the guys for a year and hadn't talked to any of them in over a month. Lily pulled out her cell and walked out of the dorm building and into a nice little park. She sat on the bench and dialed a number she could never forget.  
"Hello," The male on the phone said.  
"God, you sound just like your Dad." Lily commented smiling at the sound of his voice.  
"No, not that Lily anything but that." Ray said laughing.  
"So Raymond, What's new?" Lily asked.  
"Well, Lillian, I'm passing Medical school with high honors," He started. Lily cut him off.  
"Way to go Ray," Lily said.  
"Thanks but that's not my biggest accomplishment." He said. "I have a girlfriend, wait no, fiancé Hailey." Lily could tell he was beaming like crazy but she wasn't. She could feel her heart breaking.  
"Wow, Ray a lot has happened in a year." She said softly.  
"Well, the dream is beginning. Hey Lily, Sorry but I have to go. Bye." He said.  
"Ok, see ya Ray," Lily said. She hung up but was still determined to talk to someone. She dialed a new number.  
"Konnichiwa, Ogenki desu-ka?" Another male said.  
"Um. Hi? What does that mean?" Lily said unsure.  
"Oh, Hey Lily I was expecting someone else. It means Hello, How are you." Travis said.  
"Oh, and who would this someone else be?" Lily asked feeling like a teenager again.  
"My Girlfriend, Tsuta." He said.  
"Wow, Travis Strong, a girlfriend? Is she the love of your life?" Lily asked more interested in his girlfriend then Ray's fiancé.  
"Hai, She is my Enjeru." Travis said.  
"Um. English Please?" Lily said unsure.  
"Sorry, I said Yes She is my Angel." Travis explained.  
"Tadaima, Travis. Ogenki desu-ka?(1)" A girl in the back ground asked.  
"Is that her?" Lily asked.  
"Yea, can you hold on?" Travis asked.  
"Yea." Lily replied. 'Things change as time rolls on.' She thought. She heard Travis reply to his girlfriend.  
"Konnichiwa, Tsuta. Genki-desu, anata wa.(2)" Travis replied.  
"Watashi-mo genki-desu. Oh, Travis, Gomen-nasai, you didn't say you were on the phone, Tenshi. (3)" Tsuta said apologetically. "Ii-desu-yo, goshinpai-naku(4). Hey lily Sorry about that. Can I let you go?" Travis asked. "Yea don't worry about it." Lily said hanging up before Travis could reply. She started humming the tune to last song. It comforted her. "God, this is so surreal." She mumbled into the air. "I knew this would happen. We split up and they get girlfriends as I get pushed into the faded background. "For once I was right, you can't stop me, not now, I'm all ready gone." She yelled into the air.  
  
And will you need me now, you'll find a way somehow  
  
You want it too, I want it too.  
  
'Maybe Robbie still needs me.' Lily thought hopefully dialing his number.  
"Robbie Here what's up?" He asked. 'leave it to Robbie to stay exactly like I remember him.' Lily thought, just happy to hear a voice that might need her.  
"Hello?" Robbie repeated.  
"Oh, Hey, Sorry I spaced off." Lily commented smiling.  
"Lily. How are you?" Robbie said happily.  
"I'm great." She lied with out thinking.  
"Awesome." He said. "You don't sound to great though. Do you need something?"  
"I just needed to talk to a friend. I couldn't handle memories today." Lily confessed.  
"So, you need me to talk to you and comfort you now." Robbie said.  
"Yes." Lily told him slightly ashamed.  
"Don't worry Lily, You'll find a way. You always do somehow." Robbie told her fully confident.  
"So it will work out?" Lily said hopefully.  
"If you want it to." He told her simply.  
"I want it to." Lily said smiling.  
  
Ok, that it all. Please Read and Review:  
  
Translations: "Tadaima, Travis. Ogenki desu-ka?" means I'm Home, Travis. How are you?  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tsuta. Genki-desu, anata wa." Means, Hello, Tsuta (which means Ivy) I'm fine and you?  
  
"Watashi-mo genki-desu. Oh, Travis, Gomen-nasai, you didn't say you were on the phone, Tenshi." Means I'm fine to. Oh Travis, I'm sorry You didn't say you were on the phone, Cherub.  
  
"Ii-desu-yo, goshinpai-naku" It's ok don't worry about it. 


End file.
